


teachers pet

by imtuanshook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Gaps, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, BDSM, Baby Boy Kink, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Chokers, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Jackson, Dominant Jaebum, Dominant yugyeom, Dry Humping, First Time, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kissing, Kitten Kink, M/M, Mark Centric, Masturbation, Multi, Panic Attacks, Panties, Past Child Abuse, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, Riding, Romance, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Top BamBam, Top Jackson, Top Jinyoung, Top Yugyeom, Underage - Freeform, Virginity, a lot of smut, breath play, cross dressing, daddy kinks, dominant bambam, dominant jinyoung, dominant youngjae, innocent mark, its just porn with plot, its very kinky, mark is 16, oppa kinks, risky sex, submissive mark, thigh riding, top jaebum, top youngjae, virgin mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtuanshook/pseuds/imtuanshook
Summary: six teachers fall in love with a very innocent, transfer student from america.bottom mark/all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mark is 16 in this story, don't like it don't read it~

mark sighed softly as he made his way through the halls. having gotten to school late because his dad had dropped him off on his way to work, and got caught up in traffic. the teen pressing his textbooks to his chest as he walked. dressed in a top that was solid around his chest, while a floral lace composed the collar and the long sleeves that ran down and over his wrists. while it was tucked beneath a high-waisted black skirt that was tight at the waist and flowed down. ending at about his upper thighs. tight black tights clung to his flawless porcelain skin. his feet slipped into black boots, that ended at the ankle and has a two inch heel on them. making him just barely 5'3. 

being a sophomore, but taking senior level classes that were two years above his level. aimlessly wandering around the halls in search of his first class. at this point he was well over late, panicking a bit as he continued to roam down the hall. always having issues with his anxiety, usually ensuing panic attacks. not only was he transferring to the school one fourth of the way through the year, but he was now atleast twenty minutes late to his first class. just as he felt the panic about to set in, he finally stumbled across the class. 

hearing the teacher speaking to the class, and shivering at the thought of interrupting. he contempt waiting in the hall until the teachers done speaking, but was already very late at this point. the door was cracked open, and 'park jinyoung' was read across the door. it was marks art class, but that didn't make him any less anxious. tiny hand curling around the door, and gently pushing it open.

jinyoung was stood at his desk, finishing up his lecture on what he was expecting from the students. dressed in a white button up, tucked beneath his black slacks. the sleeves of his top rolled up to his elbows, chiseled to perfection features bringing their attention over towards mark. 

"h-hi" mark says softly, hands visibly trembling around his books. "are you the new student?" jinyoung smiles, mark doesn't respond, only nodding slowly. jinyoung motions for him to walk inside the classroom, which mark does quickly. jinyoung can tell hes anxious, only laughing it off. the class was mostly composed of seniors who were looking for an easy class, not really many artists. mark makes his way over to the desk timidly, jinyoung however thinking how much prettier mark would look bent over his desk.

mind clouded with the thoughts of what mark sounded like when moaning, just as mark made his way up to the desk. whipped from his haze and taking a sketch book off the table next to his desk, "do you draw alot?" he says. mark nods, always drawing a bit in his free-time. jinyoung hands the sketch book over to mark, smiling at him. 

"just fill this up by the end of the year, and it'll be your final exam grade" he says. about to send mark to his seat when an idea sprung into his head. "actually, recently we've been working on the art of the human anatomy, would you mind modeling for the class?" he says. mark stares at him for a moment, not really wanting to but feeling unable to force himself to say no. 

"s-sure" mark stutters out softly, gently placing his bag and books down on at one of the art tables. hands folded at his lap as he walked to the front of the class, keeping his gaze down for the most part. so he didn't notice jinyoungs eyes practically smoldering into him, jinyoung visibly biting into his lower lip as he studied marks perfect physique. 

his skin was flawless, devoid of any marks. jinyoung would happily mark them if he had the chance, although that was just the beginning of his lustful thoughts. the students all to focused on drawing mark to notice the teacher staring at him with lust pouring from his lips. staring at him for nearly half an hour before the bell rang.

jinyoung breathing a sigh of relief once the students began to flood out the room, mark being one of the last ones to leave. jinyoungs eyes were locked on him the entire time, how his bleach blonde hair that was just a shade darker then white fell across his face. and how the black skirt perfectly contrasting his ashen white skin, and pooled across his slender thighs. waiting until the last of the students made their way out of the classroom. thankfully his next period was his planning, so he takes to his feet and locks the door quickly. his erection boarder line painful at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

mark timidly walked to his next class, gazing down at his schedule as he walked. finally finding his way to the correct room number, next to the door read "im jaebum". mark makes his way into the room, most of the students already seated when he entered. the class being his anatomy class, although it was two levels above his age level. so most of the class was composed of students in their last year of school. making him the youngest.

jaebums sat typing something on his keyboard, that was until mark made his way up to the desk. jaebum spinning in his chair, amazed at the sight of the boy. "you must be my new student" he hums, mark doesn't speak, only nodding. jaebum gazes around at the room and the seating chart. 

mark was beautiful to say the least, instantly earning jaebums attention. "lisa, could you please move back to chanyeol?" he says. the girl letting out a groan, but doing as the teacher said. making room for mark to sit in the front row, that was exactly in front of jaebums desk. jaebum reading over the report he got over mark, being his new student. 

crunching into his lower lip when he saw marks age, but that didn't make him any less interested. just meaning it was a bit more riskier. he takes to his feet, passing out a work sheet he'll know mark will finish quickly due to his intelligence. sitting back down at his desk, and waiting as the next twenty minutes passed by. 

as expected, mark finishes the worksheet with ease. making his way up to jaebums desk and placing it down next to him. "finished already?" jaebum chuckles, and mark only nods shyly. about to turn around and make his way back to his seat, although jaebum stops him. 

"actually, would you mind helping me gather a few things for my next class?" jaebum says. luring him into somewhere more private, mark being to nice to refuse, so he only nods once more. "great" jaebum smiles, stepping up from his seat and guiding mark to the back of the classroom, where his office was. thankfully the blinds across the windows of the office were already shut, only making it all the more easier on jaebum.

"i just need help organizing a few things" jaebum smiles, opening the door and allowing mark to step in. the rest of the class to focused on their worksheets to question why jaebum was taking a student into his office. jaebum keeping his cool, despite scrambling to find an excuse for what he was about to do. 

"just hold these for me, please" jaebum says, clearing his throat. picking up a pile of papers, and placing them in marks arms. jaebum watches as marks tiny fingertips curl around the papers, bringing his gaze down just a bit. marveling in the beauty of the way his skirt pooled against his slender thighs. the black and depth of the skirt perfectly contrasting his porcelain skin. 

jaebum visibly bites into his lower lip, while a poor mark was oblivious to his situation. "are you familiar with the human body?" jaebum asks, mark ponders on the thought for a moment before nodding slowly. once again oblivious to jaebums advances. 

"so you would do well grading papers?" and mark nods again. "i see" jaebums deep, honey-like voice says. making his way from around the desk and over towards mark, "how well do you know the bones?" he asks. "f-fairly well" mark says softly, stammering a bit. "so whats this?" jaebum says, placing his arm around marks wrist. 

"broken wrist" mark whispers softly, jaebum smiling at the boy saying the right answer. jaebum slowly working his hand down marks slim side, feeling his hour glass figure. fingertips lingering sensually as he ran them down, marks cheeks consumed by hues of crimson. 

"i-i-i.." he says softly, although soon quickly hushed by jaebum. "and whats this?" jaebum asks next, hands landing on marks hip. strong fingertips curling around his hip bone that was perched out, although masked by the skirt he wore. 

"i-ileum" mark whispers, jaebum nods again. although running his fingertips further down, to the bottom of marks skirt. he takes the hem in between his fingertips, causing mark to let out a soft sound of anticipation. jaebum slipping his fingertips beneath marks skirt, and running his hands over marks slender thighs. 

"a-ah.." mark moans softly, sensitive to the touch. jaebums fingertips linger across his soft skin, working their way to massage marks inner thigh. "and this?" jaebum asks, mark barely able to form a coherent sentence. "you should speak when spoken to, doll face" jaebum whispers, tightening his fingertips around marks inner thigh. 

"f-f-femur" mark finally manages to stutter out, "good boy" jaebum whispers. jaebum working his hand up marks thigh, and feeling the pair of delicate lace panties that hugged marks waist. tracing his fingertips along the waist band of marks panties, and slowly slipping down to his knees. 

planting kisses along marks legs, and trailing his lips up. finally finding their way beneath marks skirt, and flicking his tongue against the skin of marks inner thigh. mark lets out a soft moan, although quickly covering his mouth once he remembered there were people still in the classroom. jaebum sucks a bruise into his flawless skin, nibbling just enough to coax moans from mark. 

of course muffled by his hand, as the office door was unlocked and someone could walk in any time. jaebum continues to suck bruises into marks thighs, all while mark moans and melts beneath him. jaebum plants soft kisses up, and tauntingly licks across the front of the panties. about to go further before he hears a knock against the door, "mr im?" one of the students call. 

jaebum smirks, placing one last kiss against mark thigh and withdrawing. "just a moment" he calls back, mark panting a bit as he attempts to regain his composure. "see you tomorrow, doll face" jaebum whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

mark brushed past the woman that was asking jaebum a question. quickly grabbing his bag and making his way out the classroom. he didn't protest jaebum, because secretly he was enjoying it. he was a virgin, and had never done anything remotely close to that with someone else. and the idea of someone walking in on them at any moment, only adding to the exhilaration. 

the bell had just rung, so he stammered his way to find his next class. finally stumbling upon the class, "mr.wang" read across the door. marks chinese class, that he had took just for an easy grade as he was already completely fluent in. making his way into the classroom, where jackson was seated at his desk. reviewing papers before mark walked up to him, taking off his reading glasses off once he realized mark was waiting for him. 

"hello, are you my new student?" jackson asks, and mark nods shyly. "good" jackson hums, as the class was only composed of ten people, making it much smaller then the others. jackson was more then happy to have another student, especially one as beautiful as mark. making him more then eye-candy for jackson to just look at and think about later.

he seats mark in the front, where he can keep a close eye on him. once the rest of the students make their way into the classroom, as jackson passed out a few sets of worksheets. purposely making them more advanced then some of the others, with harder grammar on them. 

he sits grading sets of papers a top his desk, although bringing his gaze up every so often to look at mark. smirking when he caught the boy taking a glimpse of his phone, jackson was fully aware mark was probably just checking the time. but he intended to use that to his full advantage. 

jackson waits until the end of the class, when its time for the students to pass back their worksheets. fortunately for him mark was last in line, the moment he realizes everyones out the door and mark sets his paper down, he stops him. 

"mr.tuan" jackson says, clearing his throat. mark brings his attention up, a confused look gracing his angelic features. "did you cheat on my worksheets?" jackson says, relaxing back into his seat and leaning back in his seat. "n-no i-i" mark stutters, jackson only raising his brow at mark. nearly laughing from how cute mark was when he stumbled over his words.

"you?" jackson says, waiting for mark to answer and attempting to keep his composure. "i-i'm taiwanese i-i-i just sp-speak it" marks voice barely that of a faint whisper. jackson nods slowly, and sits back up in his seat. "could you please come around here for a moment?" jackson says, and mark quickly obligates walking around to the edge of his desk where hes sitting. 

"do you see how easy it is to see what you're doing from here?" jackson says, as mark stands at his side. "y-yes sir" mark says softly, and jackson nearly loses it when mark refers to him as sir. jackson slowly sitting up in his chair, and taking the moment mark wasn't paying attention to work his hand to marks back. 

mark freezes when he feels jacksons hand on his back, not speaking as jackson slowly worked his hand down marks back. jackson slips his palm down the hem of marks skirt, and feels the soft skin of the back of marks thighs. working his hand up, and cupping the curve of marks hair, feeling the delicate lace panties that hugged marks waist. 

mark squeaks when jackson squeezes his ass, squirming a bit but not protesting him. "si-sir i-i" mark whispers, but jackson only delivers a harsh slap to his ass. causing him to whimper a bit. "it'll be a shame if i have to call your parents about cheating" jackson says, mark nods slowly along with him. "this is my free period, so i could of course call them and have a chat with them" he continues, clearing his throat. 

"n-no i-i" mark stammers, earning jacksons attention. jackson continues to work his hand down marks thighs, until mark turns around. jackson cocks his head to the side, rolling his chair back a bit. mark takes the opportunity to crawl into jacksons lap, effectively placing either side of his thighs and straddling the older. jackson places his hands on marks hips, feeling the thin panties rubbing up against his slacks. 

"a-ah" mark moans, jackson guiding him to roll his hips down and grind down against him. mark does so, running his hands up to jacksons hair, curling fists into the dark brown strands. jackson snaps his hips up, earning another breathy moan from the teen. "yeah baby, you want it?" jackson whispers in his ear. "ye-yes" mark whispers back in a soft moan, but jackson only smirks and leans in against his neck. 

"yes what, princess?" jackson answers, working his lips up marks neck and nibbling at his earlobe. "d-daddy ple-please" mark whines, his begging more then enough to nearly send jackson over the edge. jackson glances over at the door, the small window covered by a piece of paper luckily. he works both hands beneath marks skirt, massaging circles into marks thighs and tauntingly tracing his fingertips over the front of the lace hugging marks waist.

mark works his hips down against jacksons fingertips, letting out a high-pitched whine when jackson slips the panties from his waist and down to his knees. continuing to grind down against jacksons growing erection, a mixture of a gasp and a moan slipping from his lips when jackson worked one finger in circles around his entrance. 

"pl-please, please, please" mark begs into the skin of jacksons neck. and jackson complies, slipping one finger into marks tight heat, groaning as he felt marks tight walls around his finger. thrusting his finger in knuckle deep, and listening to the sinful sounds escaping marks lips. 

mark grinding down against jacksons finger, begging and whining for more. "you like it princess, hm?" jackson growls lowly into his ear, and mark nods quickly against his shoulder. jackson slipping his long fingers the rest of the way in. curling his fingertip, coaxing more moans from the teen. slowly working a second finger in, barely fitting but he manages to make it work. mark lets out a whimper, but moans almost instantly after.

jackson can tell hes close from the way his breath picked up, so he scissors mark open and only brings him closer to the edge. mark finally coming in thick ropes against jacksons chest, panting and attempting to calm down from his high. jackson only smiles, pressing a soft kiss to the skin of marks neck.


End file.
